Reputation
Reputation, almost always referred to as simply Rep, bring back glass shatters is a point-based system on WrestlingForum, that is used to measure a user's popularity and positive or negative impact on threads, based on points given by other users that relate to the quality of an individual post. However, the system's initial purpose is often overlooked, and is sometimes used by posters to passively downgrade (or in the rare case, upgrade) the user's rep power, rather than taking into account the post itself, and instead the user in general. It also sometimes just serves as a means of communication among users. Since its installment, the system has provided for much drama relating to the negative impact 'red-repping' (or 'negging') has on certain posters. These users are ridiculed for their belief that they should be affected by "just a red square" as the saying goes. REP IS THE EASIEST WAY TO GET BUTT HURT ON WRESTLING FORUM YOU SHOULD RED REP AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU CAN Process Reputation on WF is given via an icon on the bottom of the user's profile, at which point the user is prompted to choose whether or not they will view the post positively or negatively. If they choose positive, they may send the rep. If they choose negative, they are required to enter a message into the dialogue box below (most likely so that they may provide justification for their negging). Depending on the user giving the rep's 'rep power', the change in the receiving user's rep power will either be small or large, and will appear in their User Control Panel; while also affecting the size of their red or green bars seen on their profile. Any form of BB code can be used in the message box. Impact The Reputation system is generally looked as an unimportant feature by users, but in many cases, it can deal and great amount of morale-lowering to a user who has been red-repped, usually if the poster is mentally fragile, is cautious of their literal reputation on the site, or generally insensitive. These cases are usually followed up with the creation of a thread in the Rants section, though sometimes also in the Suggestion & Help section, which commonly attempt to undermine the user for their decision to neg, and try to understand the justification of such. These threads are rarely taken seriously, and result in the user's reputation diminishing further as a result. "lol rep rant" is a common phrase seen in the vast majority of Reputation-related threads. Most are often closed by staff as well. In recent months, Reputation has been seen purely as a tact to outline the users who negatively impact the message boards. The user sXe_Maverick has since created the "Send a cunt into the red thread", of which the intent is to promote users for others to red-rep, and push their rep bars into the category of red, effectively showing their poor quality or mental capabilities as a poster. The user Glass Shatters is one of the most prominent figures in the thread, and regular user of the rep system in general, due to his heavily frequent negging of other users, of which he mentions in in quoted posts, sometimes alongside a gif image that humorously depicts the act of red-repping.